


A Change in the Family Dynamics

by Feeling_the_Aster



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mother's Day, he's also a bit clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_the_Aster/pseuds/Feeling_the_Aster
Summary: There are going to be some changes for the Bat family.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne & Reader
Kudos: 75





	A Change in the Family Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mother's Day 2019.

You knocked on the open door of his study to catch his attention. When he looked up, he smiled and stood up from his chair. Meeting each other in the middle after you shut the door, he kissed you in greeting. You bit your lip and rubbed your hands together.

“Bruce, we need to talk.” Grabbing his hand, you pulled him over to a nearby sofa and sat down with him.

From his knowledge, those words never meant anything good. He didn’t want to think the worst, but it was just instinct. Did he do something wrong? Were you going to leave him? Bruce had enough of thinking about it and just asked, “What’s the matter?”

* * *

It was Mother’s Day. You’d expected to see each of the boys at some point today, but not all at once. They had all shown up at the Manor at the same time. Alfred answered the door just as you were walking down the staircase with Bruce trailing behind you. Once that door was open and they noticed you just reaching the bottom of the stairs, they bolted straight toward you to engulf you in a tight hug.

“Happy Mother’s Day!” all four of them said to you at once without letting go, making you smile.

Bruce interrupted the hug by letting out a quick comment, hoping that it wouldn’t go over their heads and they would understand what he was trying to tell them. “Careful, boys. Don’t squeeze (Y/N) too hard – she’s carrying the newest addition to the Wayne Family.”

Dick was the first to speak up. His eyes widened and sparkled as he gazed at you in awe. “(Y/N), you’re pregnant? That’s fantastic! I can’t wait to spoil the baby!”

When Bruce first introduced you to Dick, the two of you hit it off immediately. After verifying with Bruce beforehand that you knew about the whole Batman situation, he began telling you stories of his days as Robin and what it was like to grow up having Bruce Wayne as a father. He’d mentioned a couple things about Bruce’s love life – on accident, of course – but it didn’t bother you one bit. Dick apologized, saying that he didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You told him that he did the exact opposite – that you could use it to your advantage someday if you ever needed to catch Bruce off-guard.

“No need,” you laughed. “Bruce already has that covered. He’s only known for a few days and I think he’s spent a little more than how much my college tuition had cost per year.” You threw a look in your husband’s direction and shook your head.

Tim was the next to congratulate you, although he was more relaxed. He had always been the laid-back one out of the four of them. The first time you met Tim, he was a bit wary – and rightfully so. You were a stranger, someone that he didn’t know if he should trust. It took some time, but he warmed up to you. If you ever wanted a bit of peace and quiet but didn’t want to be alone, he was the one you called. Typically, the two of you would read books while huddled up under a blanket on the couch.

“Aren’t you a bit old to have a baby?” Jason directed the question at Bruce before pointing in Damian’s direction. “That one’s already sixteen!”

Jason had always been a tad rough around the edges, but you knew that it came from trauma. Bruce had brushed the surface about what happened, and you didn’t push to hear any more. From the little you knew, you already gathered that it was a lot more than anyone should ever have to go through in a lifetime. When you finally got the chance to meet him, you didn’t take any of his brash comments toward you personally. You took it all in stride and, after a while, he asked you why you let him treat you that way. He needed an outlet for all of the pent-up anger and hurt that he felt, you told him, and you were willing to take it all. Ever since, he came to you with any problems that he had or even if he just needed a hug. He also started calling you ‘Mom’ shortly after.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at Jason’s remark. “I’m not that old. Besides, this will be the first time any little feet will be running around the manor.”

“I’m interested in seeing how you take care of an infant, Father. Anyhow, congratulations to you and you, (Y/N),” Damian said. You gave him a sweet smile and thanked him.

Upon your first meeting, Damian appeared to be cold towards you. You figured it was due to being raised as the Heir to the Demon Head and only coming to know his father a few years prior. Slowly, his barriers broke down, but he refused to call you his mother or stepmother unless he was speaking to someone at a public gathering and you were brought up in conversation. It didn’t bother you in the slightest. Using your first name worked out just fine. At his age, you knew it would be a little awkward for him. Even though his maturity level was well-past his age, you could catch a glimpse of his hidden sweet side every now and then.

“Now that the congratulating is all out of the way, shall we move into the kitchen for some celebratory cake?” Alfred interrupted when he popped back into the foyer.

Your eyes lit up at the mention of cake. “Ooh, yes. I’ve been craving something sweet.”

* * *

“Bruce, I’m late,” you blurted out and watched for his reaction with wide eyes. Your nerves were getting to you and you didn’t know how else to say it. The two of you weren’t exactly planning for this.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Late?” Dumbstruck – that’s what you were in that moment. Bruce Wayne – Batman: The World’s Greatest Detective, _your husband_ – couldn’t piece together what you were getting at.

“My period, Bruce. My _period_.”

Suddenly, his facial expression changed into one of shock. “Oh… _Oh._ You’re pregnant?” That’s when he started fussing. “Are you sure? Have you seen a doctor yet? Do I need to call–”

Reaching out, you placed a hand on each of his biceps and gently squeezed to bring him back down to Earth. “ _Bruce_ , calm down. I had an appointment early this morning and I just got the results back. I’m around five weeks.”

“Wow…” A light smile appeared on his face as he placed his hands against your still-flat stomach.


End file.
